ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaeden
Daniel Kaeden ''', who competes under the ring name, '''Kaeden, is currently with a company called CWF. Kaeden was a drifter, with multiple jail sentences and an expensive drug habit prior to being discovered working for NYC independent promotions. Kaeden debuted on CWF Igntion on October 7, 2007. Kaeden is a founding member of The Untouchables with partner Johnny Gunn. They have since added superstars Asylum and Kim Riggs to their clan. Professional Wrestling Career CWF- Championship Wrestling Federation The Untouchables Kaeden made his debut on October 7, having two matches that night. In his first, he and partner Johnny Gunn faced a no decision against The Force. Later that night Kaeden made his singles debut, destroying Nabeel Newaz in singles competition. Over the next few weeks Kaeden and Johnny would feud with The Force and The Hard Corps. Kaeden defeated Nick Kang in Kang's last ever wrestling match. Kang was forced into retirement after injuries resultant from Kaeden's "Crucifix Surfboard". The Untouchables made their tag team Pay-Per-View Debut at CWF's Doomsday, in a no contest effort against the Hard Corps. The Hard Corps retained the tag titles. The night was not for naught, as the Untouchables made an appearance in the Main Event, taking out three competitors and aiding Asylum in his victory. It was later revealed that Asylum and Kim Riggs have joined the duo. Over the next several weeks the Untouchables ran roughshod over CWF Programming, competing at almost every level and injecting themselves into most any segment available. Kaeden and Gunn continued to be thorns in the sides of the Hard Corps, leading to a matchup at CWF's Red Dawn Pay-Per-View Event on January 27, 2008. The Untouchables would defeat The Hard Corps for their first Tag Team Championships. Johnny and Kaeden dropped the titles back to the Hard Corps in March of that same year. After losing the titles back to the Hard Corps, the Untouchables began to pursue singles gold. Kaeden set his sights on CWF's Global Championship, and entered a three-way fight with Donald Dursley Titan and Jay Brocco. At CWF's Blind Justice Pay-Per-View, Kaeden won a triple-threat match with the two larger men, defeating Jay Brocco for the Global Championship, Kaeden's first singles title. Feud with Joshua J. Bradley Kaeden's first major challenge as champion was Joshua J Bradley, an eccentric rich businessman-turned-professional wrestler. Faced with Bradley's pompous arrogant 'holier-than-thou' attitude, the naturally tweener Kaeden turned face for the first time. Over the next several weeks Kaeden and Bradley fought, in the ring and out. Kaeden defeated Bradley in the first encounter, but crafty moves by Bradley's expensive legal team saw Kaeden's title stripped over alleged conspiracy. The two class rivals met again in a rematch, which saw Kaeden screwed as the time limit ran out while the ref counted a slow three-count. A third and final match was scheduled for CWF's No Man's Land Pay-Per-View, inside a steel cage. At the last minute, however, the stipulation was changed. Instead of the winner being named Global Champion, the winner was to be named #1 Contender to the CWF World Heavyweight Championship. Kaeden defeated Bradley, who was subsequently never heard from again. World Championship, and the Fall of CWF After the victory at No Man's Land on May 26, 2008, Kaeden found himself on a collision course for the two-time CWF Champion, Dane West. Kaeden continued to face his demons, brought about by his feud with Bradley. He also inducted Julian Troy into the Untouchables as an apparent heir. As Americana drew near, people began to see Dan Kaeden as the next Asylum, and Kaeden began to battle with the pressures of being 'The Next G.O.A.T.' Dane West haunted Kaeden for weeks up to their encounter, and the pressure seemed to be getting to Kaeden. At CWF's Americana Pay-Per-View Dane West assaulted Kaeden from pillar to post, but Kaeden overcame the impossible and defeated Dane West for the CWF Championship, becoming the CWF's first ever Triple Crown Championship winner. The festivities would be short-lived, however. Shortly after Americana, CWF's television deal expired and the organization fell from grace. Kaeden took his CWF Title and vanished to Mexico with Johnny Gunn where they allegedly found success as a tag team. No Mexican Organization reports any payments made to the Untouchables, ever. R.I.S.E. Pro Wrestling CWF Reborn? Kaeden responded to a phone call from former CWF office staff about a new organization, RISE. RISE, a union of CWF and WRW looked to re-establish the great superstars of those organizations. Kaeden made his return to RISE to find a bizzaro world where Julian Troy was the face of the organization. Kaeden immediately entered a program with Mark Chapman, a program which became deeply personal when Kaeden allegedly kidnapped Chapman's young daughter Trinity. Troy, Kaeden and Chapman met in a triple-threat match at RISE's Regenesis Pay-Per-View event. Troy defeated Kaeden, choking him out with an illegal guilitine choke, to become RISE Champion. A week later, Chapman and Kaeden would meet one-on-one. Kaeden, distracted by his personal life, was defeated. Chapman was named #1 Contender, as Kaeden faded into the midcard. Phoenix Cup Kaeden's next program was the comprehensive Phoenix Cup Tournament. Kaeden was named a favorite in his pool, and did not disappoint. Kaeden dispatched his pool of Ryan Extreme, Dann Ryuji and Akira Koybayshi. He moved on to dispatch fellow CWF Alum Jason Hernandez. Finally, despite a mysterious fire in his hotel room, Kaeden recovered from severe smoke inhalation to win the Phoenix Cup at Rise's second Pay-Per-View event, aptly named...Phoenix Cup. In time, Kaeden learned to hate the Phoenix Cup, considering it more of a shackle and an insult, than an honor and a championship. As he became increasingly dissatisfied with his booking and his career, Kaeden began to slip into depression. His drug and alcohol habits became stuff of legend, putting the likes of Kieth Richards to shame. Kaeden was known to vanish from television for weeks at a clip, but be seen in the cities around RISE venues, dragging the Phoenix Cup behind him on a chain. Abruptly, due to declining star power, and some poor personel decisions, RISE closed its doors, as Kaeden was set to face a longtime rival Sol Sabian. The match, aired months later, saw Kaeden defeat Sabian. In a twist, the match was billed to be for Kaeden's thought-defunct CWF Championship. At the time of RISE's closure, plans had been set in motion to reunite the Untouchables (Kaeden, Gunn, Troy) at their King of Trio's Event. PWE- Phoenix Wrestling Enterprise Elite Championship Kaeden hung up the boots and returned to a life of recluse until a call was received from a Mister Saints of the Phoenix-based PWE. Saints, at war with the organization he had just recently come to power of, needed someone who could 'get the job done'. Kaeden was revealed as a 'mystery opponent' at the June 'Ashes 2 Gold' Pay-Per-View, to PWE Elite Champion 'The Enigma' Anthony Douglas. Kaeden defeated Douglas in a technical match-up, but proceeded to snub Mr. Saints upon victory. Kaeden, instead, added to Saints' list of headaches. Kaeden and Johnny Gunn re-united in PWE,with Gunn acting as Kaeden's buffer. Kaeden continued to play both sides against each other. He defended his title in a 5-man King of the Mountain Match at Conquest, breaking the 'Curse' of the PWE Elite Championship...that every champion would lose on their first defense. Kaeden is the first champion to successfully defend since Sah'ta Thor in 2008. PWEnterprise would close its doors shortly thereafter. Following PWE's demise, Kaeden was arrested in relation to the disappearance of Trinity Chapman, daughter of GEW Legend and RISE rival, Mark Chapman. Independant Promotions (DCW, IGNITE) While his release was pending, Kaeden had several talks with upstart organization Death Company Wrestling, regarding a spot as a major draw. Despite DCW's willingness to suffer the media backlash, the network threatened to drop DCW, and Kaeden's deal promptly fell through. Unable to maintain a job in the States due to Kaeden's extremely negative media portrayal, Kaeden caught a slow boat to China, detouring through Japan. He did several house shows with upstart IGNITE, backed by Eiji Honda. Return to PWE After discovering that Japanese Yen cannot be exchanged for Whiskey, Kaeden found himself in dire need of a job in the states. Due to the still negative stigma attached to his kidnapping trial and public rehab, Kaeden chose to don a mask and begin a career as El Gato Mysterioso. After a few independent matches, he was approached by Azrael Eldritch, new CEO of PWEnterprise, who offered a contract that 'El Gato' accepted. Personal life Little is known of Kaeden's life aside from what he unveils. Kaeden lived his whole childhood on the streets of New York City, though he seldom traveled beyond the confines of the Bowery area. He made do by stealing and panhandling, usually living in communal homes and over packed apartments. At nine he got a job "off the books" as a gravedigger, where he worked for years. At some point Kaeden was married though the details are unclear. He also claimed to have had a daughter, though he has been known to rebut this when questioned. The names Izzy and Tara have been linked to him, but he rarely will give straight answers. Kaeden's criminal record includes many indictments and few convictions. Charges include: Domestic violence, arson, murder-for-hire, possession of a controlled substance, petty theft, burglary, assault, and reckless endangerment. Very few charges ever saw convictions, and Kaeden has only spent a total of three years incarcerated. Kaeden is known to show signs of alcoholism and drug addiction, particularly resembling the habits of a heroin addict. Kaeden has spent time in state and/or company mandated rehabilitation, but left on his own. On November 28, 2008, paramedics reported to a wrestling event at the Elliot Spitzer Memorial High School Gymnasium. EMT's discovered Dan Kaeden unconscious on the floor of a faculty bathroom. He was unresponsive, not breathing and had a shallow pulse. The cause was apparent drug overdose. En route to the hospital, Kaeden's heart stopped. An EMT on board, a wrestling fan who recognized Kaeden from his CWF fame, resuscitated Kaeden with two adrenaline shots to the heart. Kaeden was legally dead for nearly nine minutes. During his tenure with CWF Kaeden engaged in what was perceived as a romantic relationship with CWF Interviewer Rosie Wallace. Kaeden's disappearance after the closure of CWF, and Rosie's subsequent move into ESPN 8's broadcast team put the kabash on any relationship rumors. Trinity Chapman Kidnapping / Trial Dan Kaeden was believed to be a major part in the disappearance of Trinity Chapman, daughter of RISE rival Mark Chapman. Trinity vanished from Mark's wife's home and was never seen again. It was believed by many that Kaeden, in a form of psychological warfare or drug-induced insanity, kidnapped the young girl and held her hostage over the next few weeks. Shortly thereafter Kaeden dropped off the map, working for PWE and avoiding police inquiry. His tenure in PWE was addled with legal snafus and hearings. The trial occurred shortly after PWE closed its doors. Kaeden was deemed mentally incompetent, and committed to Bellevue Prison Ward in New York City. There he was put into drug rehabilitation and therapy, in addition to psychological counseling. After an undisclosed time, Kaeden was released at an undisclosed location and under confidential conditions, due to the volatile nature of his situation. Style Pre-Match Kaeden is reluctant to do straight interviews to promote a match, a fact which became almost a running gag in his CWF days. Kaeden does however, twisted as he may be, enjoy prefacing his matchups with personal and sometimes vulgar encounters with his opponents. Charges are pending, regarding speculation that Kaeden and his cronies may have been involved in the burning of a Boston Church frequented by longtime rival Connor Murphy. Kaeden and Gunn once videotaped their adventure, breaking into former boss Anthony Romeri's home and roaming around. Charges have also been levied for kidnapping, alleging that Kaeden may have been involved in the disappearance of Mark Chapman's daughter, Trinity. Kaeden has never admitted guilt on any offense, but seems to always know how to exploit these mental stressors, most notably when he produced Mrs. Romeri's wedding ring from his pocket and goaded Anthony Romeri into a disqualification. In-Ring In the ring, Kaeden is a whole different enigma. Kaeden is a technically sound mat wrestler, with a vast arsenal of suplexes and holds. However, due to his bar-brawling lifestyle, Kaeden seems to be more comfortable 'throwing down' with a roughneck style. His brawls with Connor Murphy have been nominated for the internet's 'Barfight Hall of Fame' Due to his smaller size (only just over 6'0''" 230 lbs, the traditional dimensions of a cruiserweight) Kaeden often finds himself the smaller man in the ring, and will exploit that as well, demonstrating an arsenal of dropkicks and swift strike attacks to keep larger opponents off balance. In spite of his small frame, Kaeden very rarely employs any top-rope or plancha type techniques, joking that he doesn't like heights. Or falling. In Wrestling Theme Music: :*"Sick of Life" By Godsmack (CWF) :*"Releasing the Demons" By Godsmack (RISE/IGNITE) :*"Sick of Life ('Best I Can' Remix)" By Godsmack (PWE) '''Finishing + Signature Moves' :*''Hammerlock Crossface (IGNITE)'' :*''Crucifix Surfboard'' (CWF, RISE, PWE) :*''Flowing Snap DDT'' :*Bums Rush Suplex (Two snap suplexes followed by a fishermans suplex) :*Sharpshooter :*Figure Four :*German Suplex As Tag Team :*''Truth and Consequences''(German Suplex/Superkick Combination) Championships and accomplishments :*Founding member of The Untouchables :*Ended Nick Kang's Career :*Ended Joshua J. Bradley's Career :*CWF Tag Team Champion w/Johnny Gunn (1 time) :*CWF Global Champion (1 Time, Stripped) :*CWF World Heavyweight Champion (Current) :*CWF Triple Crown :*RISE Phoenix Cup :*PWE Elite Championship Having never been defeated for them, Kaeden still calls himself the 'current' holder of the defunct CWF World Heavyweight Championship, PWE Elite Championship and the RISE Phoenix Cup. He was also never beaten for the CWF Global title, as he was stripped of the belt and never given a proper rematch.